


Trial

by BorderlineInsanity



Series: Once Again [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderlineInsanity/pseuds/BorderlineInsanity
Summary: "What if you could go back?  What if... You could stop this?"  Her words echoed softly in the stillness and brilliant blue eyes widened.  At last, hope shone in their depths, tantalizing and reluctant.  "Then... I would try.."  Swirling pewter met Cloud's gaze, a smile twitching over pale red lips.  "Then you shall."  Darkness closed in on Cloud's vision...





	1. Prologue - The Flame to Start the Fires.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKF/gifts).



> This is my third and final attempt to get this story out. Universe willing, it will happen. XD. Between external harddrives dying, laptops deciding to quit, work, health and many other factors, I've been loathe to try again.
> 
> But, at the urging of a very talented writer in their own right, I'm trying again. So.. Let's try this, Once Again.
> 
> This story will be separated into a prequel, a main story, and there's a tiny chance of a sequel. I will not promise to post within set time frames... I will not promise that it will be amazing or captivating, It's not beta'ed and WILL contain errors. (feel free to point them out if you see one). I'm writing this for my self this time, it will get done. Eventually. But I WILL get it done.
> 
> Thank you KittenFair. (And I promise, this one, it won't be creepy. ;p)
> 
> \-- Also, I forgot to put this in but figured it was obvious - I don't own the game/game characters/game plot. Just own the plot of this story and the OC's used, I guess. This disclaimer is to cover all the chapters in this story. (someone let me know if I did that wrong please.)--

** Prologue - The Flame to Start the Fires. **

 

_“Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.  To become the dew that quenches the land.  To spare the sands, the seas, the skies, I offer thee this silent sacrifice.”_

 

Words echoed in a vast cavern, illuminated green from some source unidentifiable, something ‘ _other’_.  The speakers voice lilted and rolled, speaking with a passion that was tinged with old pain.  “Do you think I have a chance of redemption, old friend?”  A soft, masculine chuckle, followed then the sound of leather brushing against leather and stone, as a figure rose to its feet.  “Maybe not redemption, but at least a step in the right direction for a change, eh?  We shall see…  Should they stop and listen, perhaps they will help, however ...”

 

There was a pause and a long sigh from the speaker.  “This is something that must be done, for you.  For me.  For all of them.  Time _._   That’s what it’s always boiled down to, you know.  _Time_.  No hesitation, right old friend?” There seemed to be a thrumming from the very air, as though it were alive and agreed with the speaker.

 

The rasp of metal on stone echoed as the figure drew a sword from where it lay on the ground, the red and silver blade gleaming in the soft light.  Cerulean eyes glowed softly with sadness, regret, anger and pain.  “I only hope I have enough.  _Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end_ …”  The man shook his head before sheathing his sword at his waist, turning and striding purposefully towards a darkened tunnel.  He scooped up a worn, dark, traveling cloak as he passed where it lay on a stone, boots making not a sound as he was swallowed by the darkness.

 

 


	2. Chapter One - The Dirge Concludes: Tomorrow Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeh.. I had most of this one done, just rewrote it until I was happier with it... :)

**Chapter One - The Dirge Concludes: Tomorrow Begins **

****

_Once a Turk, Always a Turk…_

 A ruby gaze took in the snow flurries, eyes tracking the unassuming white flecks as they ghosted down from the sky and fell upon their brethren below.   A glance up showed that the clouds covered the scar in the sky, not that it mattered much, he knew it was there.

  _Omega… It’s been a little over a year now…_

 Vincent pulled his gaze back down, training his sights on the warm light spilling out from the windows of the Seventh Heaven across the narrow street.  He could hear the laughter, the conversations, could see the inviting atmosphere of _Family._   Vincent closed his eyes and shook his head ruefully.  Here he was, standing apart again, outside in the snow, while he watched them:  Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, Cloud.  Even Cid was in town.   

 Letting out a chuckle as he crossed the street, silent as death, to push the door open and join those he considered his friends.  It had taken him a _long_ time to accept that he was allowed to have them and that they truly accepted him as he was.  Even when he didn’t speak too much.

 The door hadn’t even shut completely behind the tall gunman before he braced himself for impact.  Two small, thin arms wrapped his waist as Marlene barreled into his side.  As always, he flipped the edge of his cape up so that it settled around her as she hugged him.  She had grown taller in the time he had been away.

 “Vincent, you came!”  He let a bemused smile creep onto his face, behind his heavy mantel, but any could see the slight softening of his intense red eyes.  He settled his gloved right hand on her shoulder and lifted his gaze again to the others in Seventh Heaven.

 “Heya Vince!   What took ya so long?”  His gaze met the sky blue of one Cid Highwind.  The pilot was perched on a stool, half turned to face him, a beer bottle in hand and a cigarette dangling loosely from his mouth, as usual.

 “Highwind.”  He gave the pilot a slow blink in acknowledgement but didn’t bother to answer the man.  Cid merely laughed at the gunman and shook his head.  Tifa waved and called out a greeting to Vincent as Marlene pulled away from him finally and looked up at him, smiling happily.  He gave her another small, hidden smile as he reached into one pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box, no larger than his hand.

 “I didn’t forget.”  He stated plainly. 

 Marlene’s smile widened and she took the packaged carefully, brimming with the exuberance of the young.  Vincent had remembered her birthday.  Looking from the gift back to him she reigned in her excitement, as only Marlene was capable of and gave him a solemn nod. 

 “Thank you.  I’ll go put it with the others.”  She turned from him and walked over to one of the bar’s tables that held a couple of other packages, all wrapped in varied bright paper, and all in different sizes. 

 Cloud lifted a hand and waved slightly, receiving a short nod from the dark-haired gunman.  Denzel was seating across from the blonde and ducked his head shyly, though he eyed Vincent from beneath his shaggy hair.  Vincent appreciated that Cloud didn’t feel the need to verbalize his greeting and was glad to see the boy looking healthier than the last time he saw him. 

 Red eyes took in the entire bar, cataloging where everyone was, who was armed, who wasn’t and where their weapons were… Even though he knew no one in this room was a potential enemy.  All of them were his friends.  His _Family_.  A ghost of his earlier smile returned as he made his way silently over to an empty table next to Cloud and Denzel.  

  _Once a Turk, Always a Turk…_

“That’s three, you know.”  Red eyes snapped over to meet brilliant, Mako blue.  Cloud’s voice had been as soft as usual, but there was a touch of amusement to it. Vincent said nothing, just silently waited.

 “Three times that you smiled since you walked through the door.”  Cloud elaborated.

 Vincent blinked slowly before shaking his head and turning his gaze back to the others in the bar.  “It may be…  But you haven’t _stopped_ smiling since _you_ walked through the door...” 

 Cloud left a soft sound escape him, an almost laugh.  He hadn’t realized Vincent had been outside that long… He had sensed him about ten minutes ago, when the gunman had stepped from the alley across the street to the sidewalk and watched them from the shadows for a while. 

 Of course, Vincent was one of the only people on Gaia that Cloud couldn’t always sense, regardless of his enhancements.  But he supposed it had much to do with the Weapon that resided in him.  Even if Vincent said he hadn’t heard from Chaos since the Omega incident.

 The blond shook his head slightly and let his own gaze drift back to the snow outside.  It reminded him of home.

 

* * *

 

“We don’t even know what it  _is_ , yo!”  Reno’s cry echoed down the hall as he halted mid-stride in surprise.

 “That is irrelevant, Reno.  Find out where it came from.  That’s an order.”  Tseng’s voice was terser than usual but lacked any real emotion.  The dark-haired Turk never missed a step, continuing down the hall and vanishing through a rich, dark wooded door. 

 Reno stared, slack jawed, at the door as it closed behind the enigmatic man for a moment.  With a growl, he turned around and violently stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 “Che.  Whatever.”  Reno was a good Turk.  An excellent Turk, even.  But sometimes, just sometimes, he really wanted to put his proverbially foot down and tell his Boss how dumb certain orders were… _Who am I kidding, I tell them all the time!_   He smirked briefly to himself.

 Tseng usually took his Turk’s thoughts, theories, and assessments seriously.  But certain things he couldn’t budge on, and order directly from the President of Neo-Shinra were among those.  And Reno knew this.

  _But couldn’t they see that this was a very bad idea?  Did they not remember what happened the last time?_

Reno kicked a metal trash can as he passed it in the hallway, stopping at the elevator door and jabbing the down arrow petulantly.  The doors slid open almost immediately, revealing the silent and sturdy form of Reno’s one and only partner.

Reno’s trademark smirk crawled across his face as he slunk into the elevator to stand next to Rude.  Cocking his head to the side, green met brown from the corner of both sets of eyes. 

 “Hey, Partner.  Looks like we’re going on a little trip, yo.” Voice lazy and drawling, Reno’s grin took on a predatory _sharpness_.  Rude nodded briskly, once, in response.  He had already been briefed and had anticipated Reno’s taking the elevator.  Of course he had, that’s why they were the best team of Turks since Valentine and Verdot.

 The elevator doors closed on Reno’s Cheshire grin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Wind howled and tore through rock passageways, stripping the rocks of their snow blankets.  The ground groaned and rumbled, thrumming with the weight of great stones shifting beneath the surface.  The sounds echoed down into the depths and darkness of the mountain.  Something stirred deep within rock, disintegrated wood and twisted, rusted metal.  Something that was beneath the rising pool of acidic green.  Mako swelled and overflowed the crystalline edges of its pool, the ground trembling and shaking.

 A long, deep growl sounded off in the darkness as something began to wake, angry and in pain.  With a resounding, _Crack_ , a split gaped wide from the floor, up the wall and through the ceiling of the cavern.  Great chucks of rock fell, splashing into the rising Mako.

Through the dust and debris, something pulled itself from the darkness and into the night.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter Two - Hero of Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Thank You is owed to Kittenfair for helping me in editing this. (You are WONDERFUL!) My knowledge and ability to catch grammatical errors or over useage of descriptors isn't the greatest and you really helped me tone that done. So, again, thank you. :)

**Chapter Two - Hero of the Dawn**

 

Tifa slid her hand under Marlene’s knees, the other curling under the small girl’s shoulders, as she easily lifted her up.  Smiling softly, she glanced up and made eye contact with Denzel.  The boy nodded in understanding and began to gather up the opened gifts, putting them into a basket Tifa had brought in for that purpose.  Books, clothes, different colored ribbons, stuffed animals… all things any eight-year-old girl would love.  Marlene was already wearing the soft sky-blue ribbon in her hair that had been in the box Vincent brought.  Hidden in its knot was a single materia slot, but she wouldn’t use that until she was older.  Cloud had laughed out loud at the gunman’s practicality and apparent soft spot for children.  Not that he had much room to talk…  he had given her a mastered barrier materia to begin her training.  He hoped she never had to use it.

As Tifa carried Marlene up the stairs to bed, Denzel followed with the basket full of her birthday presents.  Cloud watched them go with a small smile, his eyes softened with the blatant care he had for them.  It may not be the romantic love that Tifa, or himself for that matter, once wished for.  But they were still his family.

Vincent’s gaze tracked the three until they disappeared up the stairs, his face sliding back to its default non-expression, before he brought his focus back to Cloud.  Shaking himself mentally, he chuckled and brought himself to his feet.

“Ya leavin’ Vince?” Cid asked.

“It’s Vincent,”  he deadpanned, arms crossed across his chest.  Cid had travelled too far and been through too much with the gunman for that dead eye stare to have any effect beyond making the gruff man laugh.  

Cloud’s quiet chuckle managed to get Vincent to drop his deadpan look and even chuckle slightly.  The three fell into a companionable silence, Cid finishing his beer and Cloud rising to his feet with a stretch.  Vincent turned his gaze from one to the other and back again.  He was… glad.  Glad for friends such as these, even if there were times he had difficulty believing they were here.  That they weren’t going to turn on him.   _No more betrayal, not from Cloud, not from Cid.  Nor Tifa, Yuffie, the children, Barrett or Nanaki._

Tifa’s soft footfalls on the stairs brought all three men’s gaze towards her.  She stopped in mild surprise, mid step, hand on the banister.  She took in the sight of the three of them and she smiled, full and wide, at the simple friendship that shone among them.

The moment was shattered in the next heartbeat, the bar door swinging open with the full force of the wind and slamming into the wall.

 

* * *

 

“Maaaan… What are we even doin’ here?  Ya know?”  A bright red tail of hair whipped about in the hard, cold winds as Reno’s green eyes slid over to his partner.  An amused grunt was his only answer.

“I mean, seriously yo, this is just too close for comfort, yeah?” Reno drawled. “Not after last time…”  

They had left Icicle inn about an hour ago and set the helicopter down on a rare and surprisingly flat area, deep within the mountains between the Inn and that crazy old man’s house.  Reno didn’t even know if that old Chocobo breeder was still around, but he’d heard the stories from Strife’s gang about it.

“Orders.”  Rude’s deep voice brought the redhead’s gaze back to meet his partner’s stern look.  Of course, Reno only knew it was a ‘stern’ look because he had been working with the stoic man for so long.  Most people wouldn’t see past the constant presence of the trademark sunglasses.  

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” A lazy smirk crawled over Reno’s face as he waved his hand flippantly at the other man.

They continued in silence for a while, walking a seemingly non-existent trail along the mountain side.  Their assignment details had mentioned some kind of readings from out here; readings from devices that Reeve had developed after the Advent two years ago.  They remembered all too clearly what had happened when they had last been in the northern continent.  The Northern Crater…  Reno shivered, and it wasn’t from the cold.  He remembered what they found there… what had happened.  There was a heavy feeling of trepidation with this assignment, one that even Reno’s humor couldn’t hold back for long.  Tseng had told them to be cautious, but they were still loyal to Rufus.  The President had told them that these reading were much different than the ones that had been in the Crater, but that didn't mean Reno and Rude were any more confident about what they would find here and now.

“O-oh!”  Rude’s grunt of surprise snapped Reno out of his thoughts, bringing his attention to him and then off to the side of the trail.  

“Shit! What is that?” Reno scrambled over the edge of the path and leaned over the edge to look down.  There, the trail they were on curled around on itself and near the base of it the ground gaped open like a wound in the mountainside.  The eerie, green glow coming from the depths of the dark opening could only mean there was a vast amount of Mako that had risen to the surface floor of whatever cavern lay below.  Wide green eyes snapped back to Rude and his partner nodded sharply.

Reno flipped his phone open, realized they had no reception, and met Rude’s shaded gaze.  Without a word, the two turned on their heels and raced back up the trail towards the helicopter, Reno’s hand hovering over the speed dial for Tseng, waiting for that little indicator before he could press call.

 

* * *

 

A cloaked figure stepped into the Seventh Heaven and quickly shut the door to prevent more snow from blowing in.  Turning, the figure froze as they realized there was a three barreled, monster of a gun pointed at them.  All four fighters looked ready to lunge forward without hesitation at the slightest untoward movement from the stranger.

“Who are you? What are you doing?”  Tifa’s voice from the bottom of the stairwell broken the tense silence.  Cid and Cloud were both unarmed, but Cloud didn’t usually need his weapon.  Cid likely didn’t either, though he would have felt much better with his spear in hand.

The figure turned slowly until they were fully facing the group and seemed to hesitate, uncertain maybe, now that they were inside.  Cloud narrowed his eyes. Something about this… person… Something he almost seemed to recognize.  They felt vaguely familiar, but he wasn’t sure why.  All his sense were screaming at him to _fight_.

“ _There is no hate, only joy.  For you are beloved by the Goddess.  Hero of dawn, Healer of worlds…_ ”  The stranger’s voice was soft, masculine and full of confidence.  He spoke the words passionately, caressing the words the way that told he believed in them, that they meant more than just the words.

Cloud knew that voice… he couldn’t put a name or face to it, but somewhere in his fragmented memory, he had heard it before.  He had heard those words before.  Maybe it was his own, maybe it was Zack’s memory, but he knew it.  But it was Cid who broke the silence that followed those words.

“Shit!  Genesis?!   _Genesis Rhapsodos?_ ”  Cid’s mouth hung open and his eyes widened in shock as he cursed profusely. “Yer supposed ta be dead!”  

Red eyes flashed and narrowed, never wavering from the cloaked man, now named Genesis Rhapsodos.  Vincent knew that name.  He had read it, many times.  In the reports of where it all began, and in the Project G files.  Deepground’s super-soldiers, the Tsviets, had contained cells from this man.

Genesis reached slowly up to push back the hood of his cloak, revealing his aristocratic features.  His eyes glowed brightly, as much as Cloud’s own and there was an almost smug smirk firmly in place.  He met all their gazes, ending with Cid before the smug smirk curled into a look of pure indulgence.  Then he bowed, crimson hair falling across his face.

“The one and only, of course.”


	4. Chapter Three - The Fates are Cruel

**Chapter Three - The Fates are Cruel**

 

Tseng snapped his phone closed and stared at it for a moment.  With a deep breath, he slid the device away and pushed open the dark wooded door before him.  Sharp blue eyes met his own nearly black ones as Rufus lifted his head from reading a report.  The President didn’t speak, just raised an eyebrow in silent question.

“They have reported in, sir.”  Tseng waited, arms down, face impassive.  After a moment, Rufus shifted a bit, straightening and lacing his hands in front of him.  Tseng, taking this as assent to keep going, continued. “It seems that an entire section of a mountainside was split open from within.  There appears to be a large concentration of raw Mako at its depths.  I do not believe we are equipped to go... spelunking, sir.”

 Rufus blinked slowly in response, letting his lips curl on one side. “I see.”  He let his gaze slide off to the windows as he thought for a moment.  “I believe we may need more than just assistance from the WRO’s scientists or Reeve.  Especially if this has anything to do with the last time.”  

 Rufus rose to his feet, straightening his white suit jacket as he did.  He pulled his gaze back to Tseng and smiled.  Tseng’s eyes narrowed slightly.  That smile was far too benevolent.  “I’ll leave contacting _him_ to you.”  There it was.  The bomb dropped and Tseng let himself scowl.  Rufus merely let his softer, kinder, smile ooze into a shark's grin.

 “After all, he always hangs up on me.”  The drawl in Rufus’ voice gave away his amusement, his self satisfaction, of dropping that particular job into Tseng’s capable hands. Tseng relented his scowling and gave the President a decisive nod before turning and leaving the room.  

 

 

* * *

  


Genesis straightened from his over-dramatic bow, bringing his gaze back to Cloud and Vincent.  Or rather, to Cerberus.  He lifted an eyebrow at the fact that the weapon was still raised and unwavering.   _Well, It’s not like I can blame them.  Not after what I’ve done…_  Genesis let his smirk turn lazy and waved one hand carelessly at them as he turned slightly, seemingly unconcerned with Vincent.

 “My, my.  You do realize I’m not here to attack you, you kn-”

 “Then why _are_ you here, Genesis?” Cloud cut him off before he could finish, his voice sharp and full of sudden aggression.  Genesis lifted both eyebrows in response to that.  Even Vincent flicked his luminescent red eyes to Cloud, briefly, in concern; he was surprised at the amount of vehemence in his tone.

 Cid stood in shock.  Genesis Rhapsodos was _alive_.  Cid remembered when they had heard news of his rise, and he remembered when he had heard news of his ‘death’.  The so-called-death of both SOLDIERs First Class Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley.  They had defected from the company, been hunted down, and then supposedly killed.  

 Although the public got the ‘killed in action’ story, there were too many sightings of clones, and it had been a mess, a _nightmare_ .  It had been the beginning of a downward spiral of madness. _Well... the outward symptoms of it anyway.  That bastard Hojo and Hollander started it._ Things had spiraled over the months, _years,_ following.  Leading to Shinra’s fearsome General Sephiroth losing his mind and laying waste to the world.  The beginning of his and his friends journey.

 “ _Answer_.”  Vincent all but growled at Genesis, bringing Cid’s internal rambling to a halt.

 “Well.  Surely not for the reason you think.”  Genesis patted at the air in a somewhat placating gesture and looked at them, all arrogance gone from his face, “Shockingly enough, I may need your assistance.”  

 Cid was pretty sure he needed another beer.  He had never seen Genesis so devoid of his arrogance and having worked in Shinra, he had run into the man before.  This was not the same individual who spawned tales of fiery vengeance or poetic passion.

 “Why would we help _you_?”  Cloud’s voice held a seething anger to it.

 “Cloud.”  Tifa came the rest of the way down the stairs and stood, hands on her hips and a small frown on her face as she stared at her long time friend.  Cloud’s gaze snapped to her, though he only half turned, keeping Genesis in front of him.

 “This isn’t like you Cloud.  Have you even met this man before?”  She tilted her head slightly, dark hair falling like heavy silk.  Cloud’s hand gave a twitch, as though reaching for First Tsurugi, still out in the compartments of Fenrir.  He frowned at Tifa, crossing his arms across his chest and turning his baleful glare back to Genesis.

 “I don’t trust you.”  Cloud’s voice came out harshly, but he restrained himself and simply stood still. “But I’ll listen.”  Cloud didn’t understand this feeling.  It was uncalled for and he _knew_ that… Where had it come from?

 Genesis nodded slightly.  He had expected this, worse than this really, so he turned towards Tifa and dipped his head in acknowledgement.  He shrugged out of the cloak and casually hung it next to the door on the coat rack before turning back to the group.

 “Shall we all sit and talk, then?”  He gestured to the chairs and table behind Cloud.  Cloud’s frown deepened and caused his brow to furrow.  Genesis was struck by the fact that the way he stood, the look on his face, reminded him of an old friend.  That train of thought was rudely interrupted with the chair that came skidding towards him.  He caught it automatically and blinked.   _That nasty little blond kicked a chair at me!_ He gave Cloud a rather bland look of annoyance.   _Don’t say it… don’t even bother.  You need their help._

 Genesis carefully set the chair down and stepped around it to sit, facing them, one leg crossing the other.  He used this time to calm himself, holding back the scathing remarks he would normally be tossing about.  Taking a deep, relaxing breath, he brought his eyes back to meet the others.

 “That’s better than nothing, I suppose,”  Genesis sighed dramatically, silently patting himself on the back for at least toning it down, “This is going to be a rather long story I’m afraid.”

 After a brief hesitation, Vincent lowered Cerberus.  He did not re-holster the gun, but he lowered it.  Cid glanced at them before shrugging and slumping back down onto his stool with an exasperated sigh. Tifa cast a worried glance to Cloud, uncertain about his strange attitude.  He had never been this … aggressive or angry except at-   _Oh. Shinra maybe.  Genesis used to work for Shinra._  She frowned.  So had Cid, Reeve and Vincent even… Hell, Cloud himself was a trooper once.

 “Would it be too much to ask for something to drink as well?” Genesis tilted his head slightly, smirk playing along his lips again as he slid his gaze to Tifa.  She crossed her arms and took a stance between Vincent and Cid, eyes narrowed.

 “Don’t push it.  Just tell us why you’re here, please.”  Tifa’s voice held a cord of steel to it, unwavering as she answered him.  Nearly at the same time though, Vincent turned his head slightly away, glowing vermillion eyes locked intently on Genesis.

 “...Perhaps that will change, depending on your reason for being here.”  His low voice, with the barest touch of curiosity, caught Genesis’s attention.  That tone, and _hell,_ even the words, reminded him so strongly of the Sephiroth he had known in SOLDIER, his friend.  Genesis’ smirk faded almost into a smile.  He nodded to Vincent as the gunman finally holstered Cerberus, crossed his arms, and tucked his chin into his mantle.

 “In that case, I shall begin…”

 

 

* * *

  
  


Reno sat in the helicopter with Rude, waiting for Tseng’s call, and he was _freezing._ He knew he wouldn’t freeze to death; with the two of them in the sealed cockpit, they would generate enough heat for now, and worse case they could always kick on one of the awesome little portable heaters that were packed for emergencies.  

 “It’s bloody cold in this hell hole of a mountain range, ya know?”  He rubbed his hands up and down his arms in an attempted to warm himself up a little more, “So, whatd’ya think caused it?”  Green eyes traveled over the snowy peaks outside the windows, knowing that down over the ridge, was the gaping scar in Gaia’s surface.  Another one, anyway.  Rude was silent for a long moment, as he tended to be, before he actually turned to look at Reno.

 “Not sure.  Something big.”  Reno’s gaze flicked over to meet Rude’s and knew that behind those sunglasses, the other man was unsettled.  Reno nodded slowly, letting his eyes track back to the snowy exterior.  He hummed thoughtfully before letting a lazy smirk crawl up his face again, rolling his head back and around to send his infamous look at his stoic partner.

 “Better hope Blondie gets the knots out of his panties before we take all the fun, yeah?”  he sniggered lightly, feeling Rude roll his eyes.   It did, however, lighten the mood a bit.  Reno settled back into his coat, propping his feet up onto the control panel, careful to do so in a place with the least amount of lights and toggles.  Huffing mildly, he let his eyes slid closed as he relaxed.  Might as well nap while they had the time to kill.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may just have to tag this note to the bottom of every chapter... but.. Again: A very, very heart felt thank you to Kittenfair for sacrificing time in order to attack the Grammar-tastic errors. XD. Seriously - thank you.


	5. Chapter Four - The Shattered Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up and ready - Another shout out of thanks to Kittenfair!

**Chapter Four - The Shattered Soul**

 

Before Genesis could even begin to tell his tale, they were interrupted by a rather distinctive chiming sound. A startled silence followed, as four sets of eyes tracked the sound and found themselves staring at Cloud. A long moment passed before the chiming pierced the silence, forcing a reaction. Cloud narrowed his eyes in irritation, his hand practically flying to a pocket and pulling out the offending piece of technology. He glared at the little display before flipping the PHS open and holding it to his ear.

"Strife." Cloud didn't growl, but his voice was hard and flat. He also knew that both Vincent  _and_  Genesis would be able to hear the conversation given their level of enhancements, but he wasn't about to let Genesis out of his sight yet.

" _He needs you to come in."_  Tseng's voice was calm and calculated, emotionless as usual. Even so, from the wealth of memories Cloud had of the man, and not many his own, he knew that something serious was going on.

"I'm not one of his pawns, Tseng." Cloud frowned as he spoke.

" _We know that Cloud, but this is more important than your grudges. I expect you here as soon as possible. Bring Valentine with you."_  The line went dead, Tseng hanging up as soon as he finished speaking, not allowing Cloud the time to refuse again.

Bringing the device away from his face, he stared at it for a moment, brows furrowed. Finally, he flipped it closed and tucked it back into his pocket before listing his gaze first to Genesis and then Vincent. Vincent nodded and turned his attention back to Genesis. Genesis raised an eyebrow at them both, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well that was enlightening. How soon does Tseng expect you there?" Genesis drawled, curiosity clear.

Cloud scowled at him, again, before bringing his hand up to cover his face momentarily, dragging his fingers back down before letting his hand fall back to rest atop the other, crossed. He was silent a moment longer, his scowl letting up to a small frown.

"What he expects and what I do, are generally two different things." Cloud let the smallest of smirks flit at the edges of his lips before turning back to Tifa. "It sounds serious and Vincent is going too. I'm not leaving him here."

Tifa nodded slowly, her gaze settling on the former First Class SOLDIER currently sprawled carelessly in a chair. Or so he would like them to think. She could tell there was tension in him, he practically hummed with it.

"Just be careful, Cloud, and come home." She smiled at Cloud, giving him a supportive nod before turning back to Genesis. "And you." She took two steps forward, putting herself the closest of all of them to Genesis.

"You  _will_  listen to Cloud and Vincent. If you hurt either one of them, you'll have to deal with me, do you understand?" Sheer violence radiated from the powerful martial artist, and despite knowing he would overpower her in a fight, Genesis felt a tiny tremor of  _fear_.

"Of course, my Lady.  _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky …_ I have no intention of being an enemy to you or your companions." Genesis managed to give her a partial flourishing bow from his seat, treating her with a wide, contented smile that reflected even in his eyes.

Tifa actually laughed a little and shook her head as she turned away from him and headed for the stairs. "He's all yours Cloud, Vincent. Good night Cid." No one said anything to her in return, but that was alright. She knew they heard what hadn't been said. That she would protect the children.

When Tifa had vanished back to the upper floors, Cid stood. He stretched his arms up over his head for a moment before sighing and dropping them back down. "Welp. I'm headin' back to the  _Shera_. If yer headin' to see Shinra, I reckon I'll need ta get her warmin' up anyhow. Call me if ya need me." With that, Cid scooped up Venus Gospel, gave them all a wave and strode out, right past Genesis.

Genesis rose slowly from the chair, mildly confused. One moment this group of people was ready to kill him… The next, they're either threatening him in a way that friends do, or walking past him without a glance as though he wasn't a threat. He turned his gaze to Vincent and realized he saw amusement hiding in the man's eyes. It wasn't obvious, but he saw it nevertheless.

Cloud was still scowling, even as he stepped forward and gestured for the chair Genesis had been sitting in. Still confused, Genesis handed it to him and Cloud put it back where it belonged. Vincent gestured for Genesis to head out into the night before him, and Cloud followed.

_This should prove interesting…_  Vincent chuckled almost soundlessly to himself as the door closed behind them.

The three of them stood in the swirling flurries of snow, silently staring at Fenrir. Cloud scowled before turning to address the issue.

"Vincent. I imagine you'll meet us there." Cloud waited for Vincent's nod before making eye contact with Genesis. "Will you fly in this weather or are you riding with me?"

Cloud's voice held that steel cord again, reminding Genesis briefly of Angeal when he was angry. Genesis glanced up at the cloud covered sky and shook his head. "I don't think I would be able to fly well in this weather. It was difficult enough getting here."

Cloud gave him a single nod before turning and mounting his motorcycle, leather gloves creaking with the strength he held onto the handlebars with.

Genesis stared at the man for a moment, seeing the lines of tension running through him. Frowning, he stepped closer, watching Cloud's grip tighten on the handlebars.  _He's going to damage that if he doesn't let up soon…_

"Cloud, I don't expect you to trust me, or even believe me, but I realize this is uncomfortable for you. But I am not the same man I was before, no matter what … you may have been told." Genesis paused, releasing the barest hint of a resigned sigh, "I wanted nothing more than to make everyone pay, everyone who had betrayed me, and I let it get out of control, degradation madness or not.  _My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey…_ " With a bit of a flourish, Genesis slid onto the bike behind Cloud… Cloud, who now had one hand across his face.

"I realize now just what Zack meant…" Cloud sounded almost resigned to Genesis spouting off poetry. Genesis gave a roguish grin from behind him, but only chuckled lowly. He was hesitant to bring up Zack Fair. Genesis didn't know if Cloud would remember when they met, while he was in a Mako coma…

"Ah, what about…" Genesis turned his head, intending to ask about Vincent, but he was gone. Startled, he peered around, flaring his senses out. Cloud twisted slightly and locked a glare onto Genesis.

"Stop that. He'll meet us there. How is of no concern to you." Cloud did a very good impression of a wolf, growling his displeasure as he spoke. Genesis reined himself back in and nodded. He was still very, very curious as to where Vincent went and  _how_  a man in a bright red cape could just vanish. Especially without him noticing.

Genesis wasn't given much time to contemplate that as, with a roar of the engine, Cloud took off down the streets. Genesis could only be thankful that with his enhancements, he didn't need to hold on to the angry individual in front of him.

* * *

Tseng snapped his phone closed with a touch more force than usual, eyeing it silently. Something was up, he could hear it in Cloud's voice. He knew he could expect no  _real_  trouble from Cloud or Vincent, so what caused that caustic tone from the usually amiable blond?  _Better safe rather than sorry._ The PHS was back to his ear and ringing moments later.

" _Tseng?"_  The light, feminine voice on the other end was questioning as they answered.

"Elena. Initiate the first class protocols. Our incoming guest seemed agitated." Without further elaboration, he ended the call and finally pocketed the device. Tseng turned on his heels and headed back into the office he had left not that long before. Rufus raised his gaze from a folder in front of him to meet Tseng's and lifted an eyebrow.

"Sir. Strife and Valentine are presumably on their way. I expect it won't be long, although Strife seems agitated by something. It could simply be our request." Tseng reported dispassionately to his President and waited.

Rufus gave him a thoughtful yet sharp look. "You don't think that's the reason, do you?"

Tseng shook his head slowly, "I have initiated the first class protocols, just in case."

Rufus nodded, letting his eyes drift back down to the innocuous folder laying on the table. He lifted a hand and made a lazy shooing motion at the Turk. "I trust everything is being handled. Let me know when they arrive, Tseng."

* * *

East from where Reno and Rude were cocooned in their helicopter, a storm began to break out. Darkness rolled through, lightning and thunder alternately shattering the sky. A rhythmic booming sounded, nearly as deafening as the thunder and as steady as though the sky's own heart had begun to beat.

A great shadow broke through from the clouds briefly, great wings pounding upon the air. Its gaze turned down to the shadowy lands below, searching the craggy, snow covered ground intently. Then the massive creature rose slowly, disappearing back into the roiling clouds, a flash of lightning glinting off its scaled hide just as it vanished once more.

* * *

 

 


	6. Chapter Five - We Seek it Thus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again – thank you so much Kittenfair for checking my grammar and continuity… among other things.  You’re help is invaluable and I’m super grateful!  Thank you for keeping me motivated!

** Trial - Chapter Five - We Seek it Thus **

 

At the opposite end of Edge from the Seventh Heaven, closer to the ruins of Midgar, rose the beginnings of a tower.  Albeit a smaller one than the previous Shinra tower and much different in design, Rufus had needed a location other than the Healen Lodge to build his Neo-Shinra.

Fenrir roared to a stop in front of the new building and Cloud slid his goggle up into his hair as he looked at it in distaste.  Genesis was already slighting out from behind him, a frown in place at the sight of a steel and glass tower.  It may not be the fifty plus floors of the old Shinra tower, but he still didn’t like it.

“Well now.  I see this Shinra isn’t as gaudy as his father, or perhaps it’s just too early to tell?”  Genesis drawled, letting his gaze slide back over to Cloud.  Cloud simply huffed in irritation, dismounted his bike and crossed his arms, looking off into the falling snow.

“Just as ambitious though, even if he feels the need to atone for his father’s  _ sins. _ ”  Vincent’s voice seemed to materialize behind Genesis and the normally unflappable warrior turned sharply on his heel, eyes widening slightly.  Glowing, blood red eyes met his gaze without wavering, amusement lighting them from within. 

_ That man is most assuredly a Turk, despite the lack of a suit.   _ “Well!”  Genesis huffed, a sliver of his sarcasm and flair coming to light as he tried to cover his surprise. “I see you are  _ just _ as creepy as they say.”

Vincent blinked, a ghost of a smirk flitting across his lips as he tucked his chin down into his mantle.  “More so,”  he practically purred.  He’d learned over the last year or so that the slight change of inflection in his gravel deep voice could, and would, leave people confused, freaked out, entranced, stunned and a few other useful emotions.  _ I cannot say it is not amusing. _

Cloud rolled his eyes slightly, trying not to chuckle out loud.  He needed to remain in control and keep a wary eye on Genesis.  As far as he could tell, the man was not suffering from the same madness he kept seeing in flashes of Zack’s memories, but Cloud had never really met him himself.  Sure, he vaguely recalled some blurry, green tinged memories, but they were fuzzy and broken.  Perhaps when he was still in and out of his Mako poisoning when…. He tore his thoughts away from that string of memories.  He didn’t want to continue down that line of thinking to its end.  

Turning, Cloud pulled the blades of First Tsurugi from the compartments in Fenrir, garnering Genesis’ attention as he slotted the pieces together with swift familiarity.  He sheathed the massive buster-like blade on the magnet in his harness, pushed the compartments on his bike closed, and turned to face his companions.  He glanced at them both before striding past them and into the entry of the looming building.  

Genesis blinked, glancing from the bike, to the weapon on Cloud’s back, and then to Vincent, before sauntering after the blond.  There had been an almost relaxed air between them, for a brief moment.   _ Interesting _ .  

Vincent silently followed Genesis, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

 

Tseng’s eyes widened and snapped over to meet Rufus’ gaze.  “You are certain?”  His voice was controlled, tight, despite the myriad of questions boiling in his mind.  A soft affirmative sound came from the other end of the phone line and Tseng very nearly scowled.

“ _He doesn’t seem to be hostile though.  They were all joking in a friendly manner before entering the building, sir._ ” Elena’s voice was confused, rightly so if what she was saying was true.  Tseng’s eyes narrowed sharply before he replied.

“I see.  Very well, we shall see how this progresses.  Keep your eyes open.”  With that, he snapped the phone closed, a touch harder than usual, before sliding the device into his pocket.  Rufus lifted an eyebrow and waited.  Tseng seemed to struggle for the words for a flicker of a moment before dropping the proverbial bomb shell.

“Genesis Rhapsodos is with Strife and Valentine.  And they’re en-route for your office.”

 

* * *

“Well I can’t say it’s pleasant to be here, even if it’s not the original tower.”  Genesis groused, bright eyes roving as they passed through the lobby of the building.  There were few people here, but they all stared.  Never for long which made Genesis wonder if that was something to do with the notoriety of the two with him or if any of them recalled him from nearly ten years ago.

“Hn.”  Cloud grunted a response, stalking to the elevator at the end of the lobby.  Vincent trailed behind, his footsteps silent even to Genesis’ ears.  He said nothing, however, and Genesis found himself turning his head to see if the man was even still behind him.  He was, although his odd gaze was flitting from door to door, person to person.

“You are staring.”  Vincent’s voice startled Genesis, again. Genesis turned away from Vincent, grumbling under his breath about the man not having even been looking at him.  Genesis brought his attention back just as Cloud jabbed the elevator call button.  

“Only good thing about this place seems to be the jobs it created.”  Clouds voice was softer than before though no less  _ stern _ .  He shifted, turning to lean back against the wall next to the elevator, eyes on the lobby.

Genesis glanced at him and then back over the few people he saw walking to this office or that one.  Nodding slowly, he focused back on Cloud.  “I would imagine that to be a good thing, considering all the lives that were impacted over the years..”   _ All the death and destruction.  I was part of that, then Sephiroth…  All because of a corrupted corporation’s greed.  _   Those thoughts no longer caused a burning rage in him, but rather a sadness and regret for his actions.  He knew that he hadn’t been in his right mind, that the degradation had eaten at his sanity, that Hollander had fed him even more lies and petty truths at times when they would be most impactful.   He knew all the atrocities he had committed when he found out what had been done to him.  Then there had been the ‘treatments’ Hollander had performed, supposedly to cure him.   They had only succeeded in making him even more aggressive and less able to listen to reason.

Genesis shook the thoughts away, physically shaking his head, auburn hair brushing his face.  “I am glad to see the world finally beginning to regain its feet.”  He glanced back to Cloud who was frowning again, eyes intense as he locked gazes with Genesis.  Genesis blinked, unsure of what that look even meant.  There was anger, sure, but it was deep-seated and faintly covered by a calculated and searching look.  It felt as though Clouds gaze was burning into his very soul.   _ If I even have one anymore. _

Cloud blinked, turning away as though in reaction to Genesis’ thought.  But he just pushed away from the wall as the elevator doors slid open with a ding.  He said nothing as he stepped into the elevator.  Confused, Genesis turned to Vincent, who met his gaze with a contemplative stare.  At least, with Sephiroth, that was what that look would have been.   _ Or he’s just bored and completely unaffected by this entire ordeal. _

“We all have our sins.  It is how we atone for them that gives us peace.”  Vincent spoke quietly, almost as if in answer to Genesis’ previous thoughts, as he glided into the elevator after Cloud.

Genesis threw his hands dramatically into the air and let out an exaggerated sigh.  “Really!  The two of you are just… Doom and Gloom, aren’t you?”  Exasperated, he stalked into the elevator after them, tripping the door back open, spun and practically flounced himself against the back wall, one arm across his chest, the other lifted to brush his hair from his face.

“I bet he’s Doom-” a dark haired man in a blue suit stepped into the elevator, gesturing to Vincent, “- and he’s Gloom.”  he gestured to Cloud next.  Three sets of illuminated eyes locked onto the man simultaneously.  Cloud almost instantly relaxed and let out a strangled sound half way between a snort and a sigh.

“Reeve.”  Vincent greeted the man, head inclining in acknowledgement. 

Reeve smiled and started to reply to Vincent before stuttering to a stop, having just realized who it actually was that had dubbed the two men with nicknames.  “Genesis!  It’s been a long time!”  Reeve seemed surprised and genuinely happy to see him.

Genesis looked at him and took a moment to place the name with whom he was looking at.  Reeve Tuesti was certainly different than the young head of Urban Development he had been all those years ago.  “Indeed it has, Tuesti.”  He said nothing more, turning his gaze away and ignoring the man.  He neither turning his gaze nor spoke again for the rest of the elevator ride.

Reeve blinked, his expression falling for a moment before letting his attention turn back to Vincent. “Ah, well… Are you off to see Rufus then?” 

Vincent gave him a short nod and Reeve smiled.  “So am I.  I hope it’s nothing too bad.”  Reeve shifted to the side as the elevator began to move, closer to Vincent than Cloud, and slid his hands into the large pockets of his long coat.

“You must not be too worried… to have come yourself.”  Vincent’s lips twitched up slightly, almost a smirk.  He could tell this was not just another doll or costume, like he had been tricked with before.  Reeve grinned widely in response, one hand coming free of his pocket to rub the back of his head.

“Yes! Well.. ah.. It worked though, didn’t it?”  Vincent snorted softly, eyes blinking slowly and practically aglow with warmth and amusement.  Whatever Reeve was going to say after that died as the elevator doors dinged open again.  

Cloud immediately set off out of the elevator and down the hall.  Genesis rolled his eyes and huffed again in annoyance before he followed.  Vincent let loose a quiet chuckle and gestured Reeve out first, walking with him in a companionable silence.  They followed in the wake of the mako enhanced warriors in front of them.

Their destination would have been impossible to mistake.  Tseng stood at the end of the hallway, outside of a set of double doors, hands loose but ready at his sides.  Genesis recognized him, even with the longer hair loose about his shoulders instead of the short ponytail he used to have.  That immovable stance and cold, hard gaze just screamed ‘Turk’ and Genesis smiled as they came to a halt before Tseng.

Tseng gave Genesis a nod in greeting before addressing Cloud.  “Strife.  He’s ready to see you.”

Cloud nodded, allowing Tseng to turn and open the doors, holding one open for everyone to file in.  Their small group filed into the conference style room and instinctively spread out to the sides.  Vincent took note of the lithe blond woman standing beside the President before letting his eyes catalog the entire room.  Once he was satisfied, he stepped aside and leaned back against the wall; eyes closed, head down and arms crossed.

Rufus rose to his feet, a calculating smile gracing his features as he waved to the seats across from him.  “Please, take a seat.”

Reeve gladly sat, off to the right of the large table and watched as Genesis sighed indignantly, dragged out a chair, and sat.  The entire performance had an air of being offended at having been asked to sit.  Rufus lifted both eyebrows this time, but wisely said nothing.  

Cloud remained standing, a scowl prominently displaying his displeasure.  Rufus had anticipated the man being ornery, but he wasn’t pandering to it today.

“Please sit, Cloud.  Really, I don’t bite.”  Rufus’ voice was measured and exact, never giving lie to the real emotions he had.  He simply portrayed exactly the emotion he wanted, instead.  Cloud didn’t trust it, but he gave in, shifting his sword from it’s harness to lean against the wall behind him.

“What do you want, Rufus.”  Cloud’s voice very clearly showed he would rather be anywhere but here.

Tseng closed the doors and walked around to take a seat next to Rufus.  Elena remained standing behind and to the other side of the President as Tseng.  Her position mirrored Vincent, and eyes closed or not, the ex-Turk was well aware of where everyone was.

Rufus settled into his chair again before addressing Cloud.  “We need your help Cloud.  And please, before you decline and walk out, just listen.  I called you, Vincent and Reeve here in light of something we found.”  he let his eyes travel from one to the other before stopping on Genesis.  “Before I get started, however, how have you been Genesis?  It has been a while, has it not?”

Genesis looked at Rufus as though he couldn’t have cared less.  “In truth, I’ve never been better, but that’s not the real question you’re asking me.  I’m sane and that is rather irrelevant to this meeting, I believe.  You may not want to waste time with idle banter or you will surely lose  _ that _ one’s attention.”  He jerked his chin towards Cloud as he spoke, “I’ll be sure to let you know if I have anything relating to the topic of your meeting, of course.”  He had no intention of interacting with the Shinra spawn beyond what he must.

Rufus narrowed his eyes slightly at Genesis, debating on if it was worth trying to force the man from the room.  However, if Cloud had brought him here, then it was unlikely he would succeed.  Giving him a nod, he turned his attention back to Cloud.

“Very well.  As you know, since Meteorfall and the events surrounding it, we have been monitoring the lifestream and Mako fluctuations.  This was how we found Jenova two years ago, unfortunately.  We work with the WRO in that regard, which is why we called you in Reeve.”  Rufus glanced over at the older man in acknowledgement before continuing, “I admit, we do not always understand what the Planet is doing or what certain fluctuations mean, but any forewarning is better than none.”

Rufus held out his hand up to his shoulder and waited.  Elena pulled a file from the cabinet behind her and handed it to him, her eyes flicking from Genesis to Vincent and back.  They made her nervous, despite being a Turk.

Flipping the folder open, Rufus slid it over to Reeve.  “The readings are showing a high level of activity in the mountains between the Northern Crater and the Sleeping Forest.  We aren’t sure what it is or what it means, but it’s covering a lot of ground and fast.”  He turned his gaze to Tseng as he trailed off.

“We sent Reno and Rude out to investigate, however what they found was a vast chasm in the mountainside.  They need assistance for reconnaissance as there are large deposits of mako inside.”  Tseng took over briefly, and Cloud noticed the hard look in the man’s eyes.  Tseng was worried.

“We need someone or several someone’s who have a high tolerance to Mako in order to investigate further.  Judging from the readings we have so far, you three are probably the only ones capable of entering.”  Tseng locked eyes with Cloud for a moment, before letting his gaze slide to Reeve.  

Cloud knew that look, and fight as he might, he knew he’d give in.  He may not care for Reno or Rude as Turks, but they’d changed a lot over the years and he knew that he would always try and save those he could.

“These images are blurry, but I assume they were sent from a PHS?  It look like… you know, it sorta looks like something came  _ out _ of the mountain side…”  Reeve was peering at some of the grainy photos in the folder.  Genesis, suddenly interested, leaned over to look and Reeve obliged by angling the folder a little further towards him.

“What do you think it is?”  Vincent asked, tone indicating that he knew they had some sort of speculation.

“We aren’t certain.  We’ve seen readings that spiked this high only a few times.  The Omega incident, Meteorfall, and when the WEAPONS came crawling out of the ground.”  Rufus replied, hands once again steepled in front of him. 

“Cloud, Vincent..  Looking at this, I think it would be the safest if you two took a look.  I don’t think even the gear I made for getting into the old reactors would keep a normal person safe for more than a few minutes.  Besides… The placing of the initial surge on the map, it seems familiar.”  Reeve frowned, looking up at Cloud.  

Cloud could see the concern in his eyes.  With a deep breath, Cloud nodded.  “If you think it would be for the best, then we’ll go.” He didn’t bother to tell them that Genesis wasn’t leaving his sight.  “Tseng, tell Reno and Rude to meet us at Icicle Inn.  They can leave the helicopter there and we’ll go in the Shera.”

“I’m going to remain here and continue to review this information.  I may reach out and see if Shelke is willing to do a Synaptic Net Dive on any information related to this location.  I’m not sure why, but I feel like I’ve come across it somewhere before.  I’ll be sure to let you know what I find out. I’ll send our friend your way.”  Reeve rose, holding the folder in his hands and looked at Cloud.

Cloud sighed, audibly, and rose to his feet.  “Thank you, Reeve.”  He really didn’t have it in him to tell Reeve no, not like he normally did to Rufus.  Without Reeve and the WRO, Rufus would have rebuilt Shinra and who knows how long he would stay on his ‘good Samaritan path’ without being kept in check.   _ Doesn’t mean I have to like it though. _

Cloud pulled his weapon from it’s leaning place against the wall and sheathed it to his back.  With one last narrowed gaze at Rufus and Tseng, he shook his head and turned.  “We’ll get moving.  If there’s anything else, email it or call.”  With that, he pulled the door open and started off down the hall.  

Genesis blinked.  “Is it really that easy to get out of a meeting?  Why did I never think of that?”  he rose to his feet with a laugh and, giving Rufus a mock of a salute, he sauntered out the door to follow Cloud.  

“Yes, I can see he’s no longer suffering from the degradation.  Yet, how much of the madness was a result of it… or something else entirely.”  Rufus shook his head and smirked.  Tseng didn’t respond, but was watching the red clad, ex-SOLDIER First Class leave.  Tseng did not trust Genesis at all.

“I assume that is why you have snipers on the building across from this conference room and tranq darts in your gun?” Vincent’s amused voice brought Tseng's attention snapping back to where he leaned against the wall, head up and eyes bright red.  Seeing that he had gotten the Turks attention, he pushed off from the wall and headed for the door.  “You might remember that those protocols never did work when they defected the first time.”  With that, Vincent was gone in a swirl of crimson fabric, leaving Tseng to wonder how he even know about that in the first place, when those protocols hadn’t been established until after the man’s disappearance. 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
